Friends Forever
by DonnaSmith
Summary: Lori Martinez has many friends where she lives in New York though she has her best friends who hangout in Central Perk where they enjoy their occasional order and get to know one another. Follow seven friends and see how they cope with the burdens of being an adult.
1. Failed Wedding

**Lori's POV**

My friends and I are gathered on a couch inside Central Perk, listening to Monica Geller's interesting story. "There's nothing to tell. Just some guy I work with," she protests as a waitress pours coffee into a mug that sat on the coffee table. "C'mon, you're going out with the guy. There's gotta be something wrong with him!" My best friend, Joey exclaims expectantly. "So does he have a hump? A hump and a hair piece?" Chandler, my other friend asks as he sits on top of the arm rest of the couch. I sit between him and Phoebe while Monica sits the opposite of Phoebe. Joey sits backwards on a chair and Ross wasn't here yet. Monica glances to the side, annoyed. "Wait. Does he eat chalk?" Phoebe inquires casually. Monica cocks her head confusedly. There was no mistaking that facial expression. "Just 'cause I don't want her to go through what I went through with Carl. Oh!" Phoebe sighs sadly. I was shocked to hear she was still thinking about that goofball.

I glance up from my worksheet from a new client at my job as an accountant, reading numbers, preoccupied. Chandler and I exchange incredulous glances, possibly thinking similar things. "Okay, everybody relax. This is not even a date. It's just two people going out to dinner and not having sex," Monica points out. I roll my eyes, not believing a single word she says. She's in denial. "Okay," I say disbelievingly to get my thoughts across. Monica eyes me pointedly and crossly. I shake it off, focusing on my work. "Sounds like a date to me," Chandler states. We've relocated our seating arrangements: Phoebe sits on the long side of the coffee table. I'm still sitting on the couch, consumed by my calculations with a calculator I stored in my purse on my lap. Joey sat on the chair closest to the window.

"Alright, so I'm back in high school, standing in the middle of the cafeteria and I realize I am totally... naked," Chandler reports one of his recent dreams as the same waitress from before refills Joey's coffee. "Oh, yeah, I've had that dream," we all chorus. I punch in some numbers on my calculator to sum up the total of the newest client's fees for the year. "Then I look down and I realize there is a phone...there," he continues, an uncomfortable pause in his story, gesturing grandly. "Instead of-?" Joey asks dumbly. "That's right," Chandler responds eagerly, interrupting before he could finish his question. That's different but all of Chandler's stories are very colourful. Especially this one. "Never had that dream," Joey says defensively. "Me neither," I chime in preventively. It's been awhile since I said something so this'll have to do. "No," Phoebe adds. "All of a sudden, the phone starts to ring," Chandler informs us, unashamed. Phoebe smirks as she folds a green piece of paper to pass the time. I look through my paperwork and come to conclusion that piece of paper was missing from my package. It had the information of the client that was signed and filled out by her. It was dire to my work. "Oh, sweetie, I need that, thanks," I lean forward and she passes me the paper reluctantly. I store it with my other papers. "Okay," Phoebe says gloomily. "Here, play with a napkin," I offer, sliding my unused napkin in front of her.

"And it turns out it's my mother," Chandler divulges, giving the effect of anticipation. I look over to see Monica's eyebrows arch, shocked by the news. "Which is very very weird because... she never calls me," he says oddly. Well, I for one know for a fact that wasn't the weirdest thing in the whole story. "Are you sure that's weird?" I question curiously, concerned that he'd think that. "Oh, ha ha, very funny," he replies sarcastically and knew I got through to him.

It's raining outside and our seating arrangement have switched. I'm still in the middle on the couch, Phoebe and Monica beside me. Chandler on a chair closest to the counter and Joey remains sitting by the window. "Hi," Ross greets us melancholy, holding an umbrella as he stands between the pathway of the couch and the chair by the window. "This guy says 'hello' I wanna kill myself," Joey retorts seriously as he glances at all of us. He should really learn to adapt to one's feelings so he doesn't end up making them feel worse. Joey glances to Ross as do I, my eyes flooded with concern. "You okay, sweetie?" Monica asks, patting at Ross's arm eagerly. "I just feel like someone reached down my throat, grabbed my small intestine, and pulled it out of my mouth, and tied it around my neck," Ross apprises graphically as he walks to where Chandler sat on the chair by the counter. I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose, disgruntled.

"Cookie?" Chandler holds up a plate with a few cookies stacked on it while chewing his food. Ross glances at him, frazzled. "Carol moved her stuff out today," Monica explains the reasoning behind Ross's morbid thoughts. I open my mouth in awe and my eyes turn sympathetic as I stare at Ross as if I was hurt by this too. Carol and I got along during the times we were hanging out. I don't understand how Carol could leave Ross like that. It's cold hearted and something you just can't get over knowing the person so long. "Oh," Joey acknowledges. "Let me get you some coffee," Monica offers instantaneously and rises from beside me and Ross begins to walk beside the couch. "Thanks,"

Ross sits beside me and Phoebe slowly as if his emotions reflected his actions. "Ooh, oh!" Phoebe exclaims dramatically as she places a hand on her heart. She starts to pluck the air around Ross's head frantically and attentively. Phoebe has her quirks but that's what makes her who she is. I don't mind them as they're not too serious and most of the time it's funny. "No, no, don't. Stop cleansing my aura!" Ross snaps at Phoebe demandingly while putting his umbrella on the floor, raising his arms protestingly. "No, just leave my aura alone! Okay?" He requests bossily and moves his hands together then far apart so Phoebe'd get the point. Phoebe goes back to playing with the napkin I sacrificed for her benefit. Right now I'm in the middle of a chocolate muffin and forgot to ask for another napkin.

"I'll be fine, alright?" Ross begins unconvincingly. Chandler's reading a magazine I notice and looks unamused and I simply don't believe Ross the way he said that was just too brisk and sudden for me. "Doesn't sound like it," I report hastily and he glares at me and I return my gaze to my paperwork. "Really, everyone. I hope she'll be very happy," Ross continues miserably, staring at the umbrella's handle he held. "No you don't," Monica says automatically. "No I don't. To hell with her, she left me!" Ross yells angrily and points to his face and then to nowhere. "And you never knew she was a lesbian?" Joey inquires curiously. Oh, so that's the reason? I've been too caught up with work that I haven't been able to talk to Ross and this was one of the first times I've seen him since long. Ross's eyes grow wide with exasperation. "Aw, Rossy. I'm sorry to hear this," I coo at him softly. "Eh," he shrugs at me and frowns. I should learn how to cope with dealing with my work and friends as now Ross and I are distant although we're usually really close.

"No, okay!" He lashes out on Joey after our quick exchange. "Why does everyone keep fixating on that?" Ross asks desperately and I notice Phoebe watches silently. Joey tilts his head and readjusts his seating on the chair. "She didn't know. How should I know?" Ross points out, gesturing to himself defensively. He's got a valid point there. But he spent everyday with her. Shouldn't he have at least felt suspicious?

"Sometimes I wish I was a lesbian," Chandler states randomly and I almost choke on my last bite of my muffin. Everyone glances at Chandler questioningly and Monica stands there with the coffee, confused. Does Chandler know what a lesbian was? I hope he did. "Did I say that out loud?" He asks, realization kicking in or was it because the staring was difficult to ignore? I chuckle delightedly. Chandler should be a comedian but actually recite jokes that make sense. Monica hands Ross his coffee and we direct our attention elsewhere. I look back to my papers. "Alright, Ross, look. You're feeling a lot of pain right now. You're angry. You're hurtin'. Can I tell you what the answer is?" Joey lists possible emotions Ross is portraying. Ross gestures for Joey to impart his insights.

"Strip joint!" Joey responds cheerily.

I roll my eyes but sometimes you can't just call Joey out on his mistakes. He doesn't think before saying things and that simply can't be helped. I can relate. I'm no miss perfect. Ross glances away from Joey after his outburst, raising his hand disbelievingly. "C'mon, you're single. Have some hormones," Joey went on without realizing Ross wasn't going to have any of this. I cast him a sharp look and he only raises a brow at me. "I don't want to be single, okay? I just...I just...I just wanna be married again," Ross tells Joey lightly. We all turn around as I notice something white fluttering around in the corner of my eye. A woman in a wedding dress turning this way and that. That's ironic. I squint at her closely and recognition fills my eyes. Rachel damn Green. She ruined my life. I didn't get along with her back in high school. She always had to copy me...what I wore, who I dated, and which model of car I drove. It was becoming pretty competitive near our senior year but I stayed in the same school. Eventually we lost track of each other when I became an accountant. I've been one four years and counting. I have a handsome boyfriend named Dan who I think is planning to marry me. It's our two year anniversary soon and we're closer than I am with my parents.

Dan should be arriving here from work soon. We drive separate vehicles which is awkward but our workplaces are distant. Speak of the devil, the door swings open not too long after Rachel's unexplained arrival. Out of perforce, his gaze meets mine, causing my heart to melt. Dan's blonde hair swept across his forehead and his hair was long and straight. His hands are hidden behind his back and I'm distracted when Chandler shouts, "and I just want a million dollars!" I grin when Dan does and he approaches the back of the couch where I sit and he stands beside Rachel, unaware we were or are still enemies. It all depends if she's changed. "Rachel?" Monica questions and then glances to Dan. "Hey," they exchange pleasantries and Dan walks around the couch to sit beside on the arm chair, presenting me a rose wrapped in a bouquet. "Thanks, hun," I say before kissing his lips and when I pull away, Joey's watching us with an amused expression. "What?" I ask, curious what was with the expression. "I guess a rose a day keeps cupid in place," he remarks, chuckling. "Hi, Dan," Ross greets him with an identical tone as before when he first arrived but it was slowly getting cheerier. "Yo, Ross," he responded coolly with a wave.

"Oh, God. Monica, hi!" Rachel exclaims, capturing our attention with her whiny voice. A few strangers stare, interested by the odd situation as she and Monica hugged. "Thank God. I just went to your building and you weren't there and then this guy with a big hammer said you might be here. And you are, you are!" Rachel continues, mimicking the pounding of a hammer when she mentioned it. "Can I get you some coffee?" The waitress behind the counter offers, concerned. "Decaf," Monica requests smoothly, pointing to Rachel. "Okay, everybody, this is Rachel. Another Lincoln High survivor," Monica introduces my past arch nemesis and guides her between the pathway of the couch and the chair Chandler claimed. "This is everybody. This is Chandler, a-and Phoebe, and Joey, and Dan," Monica begins the introductory, pointing at each person she names. "You know Lori already. She's dating Dan as I've mentioned," Monica informs her proudly. Oh, great, is Rachel gonna ruin our relationship? I guess I'll have to find out. "And you remember my brother Ross?" "Hi, sure!" Rachel confirms and walks over to approach him and Ross attempts to meet her halfway but his umbrella opens unpremeditatedly before her. "Hi," he greets her, unscathed by embarrassment. Rachel gasps in shock and steps back from the umbrella. Ross sits beside me as Dan and I chuckle. He picks up his coffee and a waitress walks over to ask Dan his order. "Black coffee please. Strong," he tells her and she returns to the counter to brew it up. Joey reaches over and pats Ross on his shoulder, Phoebe looks at Rachel, her eyes wide with astonishment.

"So, are you going to tell us now or are we waiting for four wet bridesmaids?" Monica prompts Rachel's explanation as we can't quit ogling her dress. Rachel huffs nervously and glances at the coffee table. She's squished between Ross and I and her wedding dress was blocking my view of my papers so I decide it couldn't hurt to entice myself into the prolonged story and have a break. "Oh, God. Well, it started a half hour before the wedding...I was in this room where we were keeping all the presents and I was looking at this gravy boat," Rachel begins hesitantly, probably concerned that she's telling this story to people she had only met once. Does every sentence have to begin with 'oh God' out of Rachel's mouth? "This really gorgeous Lamauge gravy boat," she continues breathlessly, moving her hands to symbolize a gravy boat. "When all of a sudden. Sweet 'n' lo?" Rachel says before being handing her coffee from the waitress who stealthily walks up from behind the couch to serve her. "I realized... I realized that I was more turned on by this gravy boat than by Barry," Rachel tells us, bewildered by her own story. The waitress returns with the sugar and I smirk to Dan who's evidently been smirking this whole time.

"And then I got really freaked out... and that's when it hit me-how much Barry looks like Mr. Potato Head," Rachel frets and the sugar packet in her hand shakes briskly as she turns to look at Ross, Dan, and I. "Y'know, I mean, I always knew he looked familiar but..." Rachel stops short and hands Ross the sugar packet to open as she was too flustered apparently. "Anyway, I just had to get out of there and I started wondering why am I doing this and who am I doing this for?" Rachel ponders out loud and I look to her with understanding as Ross pours the sugar into the liquid. I rub her back soothingly as she glances to me with a distant smile and then her eyes flick over to Dan, curious. "So, anyway I just didn't know where to go and I know that you and I have drifted apart but you're the only person I knew who lived here in the city," Rachel explains, looking to Monica. I didn't even tell Rachel where I'd be moving after high school, fearing she'd be copying me and live right next door to me. I stop rubbing her back as I think about how she seems not to remember any of high school with our being frenemies. "Who wasn't invited to the wedding," Monica said accusingly and shook her head in a way that old she was offended. "Oh, I was kind of hoping that wouldn't be an issue," Rachel says honestly as Ross begins to stir her coffee.

...

Dan and I are currently sitting beside each other on the floor of Monica Geller's apartment as everyone else had occupied the couch. Ross was standing behind the couch with one leg resting on the top of the couch while Joey, Chandler, and Phoebe sit on the couch and Monica was on the chair to the left of it. We are watching some television that's in Spanish. I understood fluently as my ancestors and most recent kin are from Spain. I visit them when I can on a scheduled vacation so it's not inconvenient for clients. "Now I'm guessing he bought her the big pipe organ and she's really not happy about it," Monica suggests confidently. She wasn't wrong about it therefore I don't correct her. "Daddy... I just. I can't marry him. I'm sorry. I just don't love him. Well, it matters to me!" Rachel says from the kitchen as she was currently on the phone and I just couldn't ignore her whiny voice. "Ohh, she should not be wearing those pants," Chandler remarks knowingly at the television. There were two women tussling with each other at the top of the stairs on the show, yelling back and forth. "I say push her down the stairs!" Joey says triumphantly. "Push her down the stairs! Push her down the stairs! Push her down the stairs!" We all chant encouragingly and as if the woman had been listening, she complies. I look back to the coffee table, pop has been appointed to all of us and I grab Dan and I's can and gulp down a few. "Hey, hog. Leave some for me," Dan requests vivaciously. "Sorry," I shrug mindlessly and pass him the can. The woman painfully tumbles down the stairs, distracting me. Phoebe, Joey, and Chandler clap spiritedly.

"Come on, Daddy, listen to me! It's like all of my life everyone has always told me: 'You're a shoe!' You're shoe, you're a shoe, you're a shoe!" Rachel suddenly shouts into the phone argumentatively. The television was shut off and we all glance in her direction. I stand up to look at her, concerned and confused. "And today I just stopped and I said, 'what if I don't want to be a shoe? What if I wanna be a-a purse?' Y'know? Or- or-or- or a hat?" Rachel continues her crazy analogy as Ross closed the refrigerator door with a new pop, looking at Rachel quizzically as she had no idea how insane she sounded. "No I don't want you to buy me a hat! I'm saying that I am a hat! It's a metaphor, Daddy!" Rachel suddenly outbursts as Ross still stood by, listening. "You can see where he'd have trouble," Ross comments quickly. Rachel glances at him and he points to the couch, declaring he'd get out of her way. Rachel stares to assure he's gone from the kitchen but we're still staring as she sighs helplessly. "Look, Daddy, it's my life. Well-well maybe I'll just stay here with Monica," Rachel says calmly. We turn our heads automatically towards Monica who still stayed on the chair. Monica looks at us plainly and shrugs her shoulders. "Well, I guess we've established that she's staying here with Monica," she recaps as if an announcer on a television show. Joey nods with a smirk. "Well, maybe that's my decision," Rachel says decisively. She huffs, "well, maybe I don't need your money," she declares firmly.

"Wait, wait! I said 'maybe'!" She exclaims, sounding frightened as she walks a few steps forward, hanging up the phone before she could say anything else stupid.


	2. Paul the Wine Guy

**Lori's POV**

Dan, Joey, Chandler and I are standing around the kitchen table while Monica deals with Rachel's worst nightmare. Having no funds from her daddy must be oh so terrible because at the moment she's breathing into a paper bag. If I ever borrowed off of my parents they'd hunt me down until I paid. Not joking.  
Joey's examining something in a plastic wrap zip thing and Chandler's studying a loaf of bread. Dan and I gaze into each other's eyes by the microwave silently so we don't disturb anyone and this is all I can see from the corner of my eye.

"Just breathe, that's it," Monica says softly and attentively. "Just try to think of nice, calm things," she told her soothingly. "Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, doorbells and sleigh bells... and something with mittens... la la la... something with string... these are a-" Phoebe sings actually quite well and I can't help to smirk. "What?" Dan whispers curiously, his eyes never leaving mine. "The song," I answer with a wider smirk. Dan kissed my cheek and let go of me and I watched Joey construct a sandwhich. "I'm all better now," Rachel insists hurriedly and I notice she stopped breathing into the bag. "I helped!" Phoebe exclaims, capturing Joey and I's attention as he explains what goes on his sandwich and Dan goes to sit on the chair. Phoebe walks towards us and smiles at me.  
I return her gorgeous smile and nod as Joey finishes the construction of his sandwich. "Real good, Joey. Looks yummy," I comment and stare at the sandwich. "At least she thinks so," Joey retorted to Chandler who rolls his eyes sarcastically. "She's just being positive." He says knowingly and I give him an irritable expression of doubt. Much like his own frightening stare when you say something stupid. "I for one actually find it interesting," I huff, crossing my arms.

"Okay, look, this is probably for the best y'know? Independence. Taking control of your life," Monica says calmingly and I mentally agree that Rachel _needs_ to grow up. "Yeah and we'll help you," Dan offers with a cheery voice that never seems to go away. "That'd be helpful, thanks," Rachel responds with a mysterious tone of voice I can't indicate and I don't want to because the suspicion's already rising that she's trying to steal Dan away. "And hey, you need anything, you can always come to Joey," he said, now sitting on the top of the couch, behind Rachel and shook her shoulder briefly. Rachel glanced down at his hand skeptically. "Me and Chandler live right across the hall and he's away a lot," Joey added with a distinctive flirty tone he uses. Monica slowly shook her head, bewildered, "Joey stop hitting on her! It's her wedding day!" She shouted at him, eschewed. Joey shrugged confusedly, his arms spread apart as he held his sandwich. "What? Like there's a rule or something?" Joey questioned cluelessly. I look over to Ross who sits lonesome on the chair by the window. The wide window which takes up all the wall facing outwards. I walk casually over to Ross, leaving Phoebe and Chandler alone in the kitchen.

"You alright?" I ask worriedly as he's usually very bright and childish and talkative. "No... Carol... you know," Ross replies, his hand under his chin. "You'll be okay... hey, sorry for not talking to you so much, work's got me by the minute, ha ha," I tell him nervously and quietly so no one else could notice. "It's okay, Lori. Wanna get some dinner to spend time some time?" Ross asked me and I was caught off guard, wondering if Dan would allow this. "Sure. As friends, obviously," I remind him with a smile and he smiles back. "Of course," he says sadly and miserably, preoccupied.  
I sit on the arm chair of the chair Dan's sitting on and I smile widely at him, close to blushing. "Is it okay if I eat dinner with Ross one day?" I blurt out just to make sure. "Yeah, he needs some company...I'll probably be driving another car or be at a bar," Dan nods importantly and stares at me. We both startle as the intercom buzzes three times needlessly. I look to the door as Dan does too.

Chandler goes to answer the intercom, " _please_ don't do that _again_ it's a horrible sound," he requests somewhat seriously. You can never tell with him. "Uh, it's uh, it's Paul," Mystery man introduces himself, obviously shocked to hear Chandler's snap. "Buzz him in!" Monica ordered excitedly. "Who's Paul?" I ask curiously to my best friend who seems overjoyed with this fellow's presence. "Who's Paul?" Joey repeats merely seconds after before Monica could say something in response to my inquiry. "Paul the Wine Guy Paul?" Ross asks of his sister confidently, holding a glass of orange juice. "Maybe," Monica answers quickly, not quite looking at Ross who appears surprised. "Wait a minute you're not a real date tonight is with Paul the Wine Guy?" Joey questioned sharply, still confused. "Alright, what makes him a wine guy?" Dan asks, evidently letting his curiosity win and I was about to ask that since the title was bugging me. Joey begins to explain the reasoning and we both nod. "And he's not an alcoholic?" I ask, concerned. "Nah, he just drinks a lot," Joey responded with grin, patting my shoulder reassuringly. "I already have someone so don't even try hitting on me," I remind him strictly as he always tries to flirt with me and I pass it off as friendliness but sometimes it gets to me.

"He finally asked you out?" Ross asked, flooded with happiness for his sister, an arm around her shoulders. "Yes!" Monica cheered in response, equally joyous.  
"Ooh, this is a dear diary moment," Chandler farced with one hand on his hip while the other grasped his sandwich. Rachel glanced back, rubbing her hands together and everyone just smirked at Chandler. "That diary must be full," Dan chimed in, causing people to chuckle a little. He tries being funny like Chandler since he and him are best buds and Chandler teaches Dan when to say his jokes. It's actually helping.  
But Dan isn't a comedian, he's an automotive journalist. He makes decent money. "Rach, wait. I can cancel," Monica insists with honesty. "Please, no, go, that'd be fine!" Rachel declines without hesitation.

"Ross, are you okay? I mean, do you want me to stay?" Monica asks hurriedly but with indefinite uncertainty. Ross doesn't answer until a few seconds after. "That'd be good," he responds, his voice lacking enthusiasm. My heart pounds for his loss and I stare at him, worried. Dan follows my gaze and wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. "Really?" Monica's voice quavers with doubt. "No! Go on! It's Paul the Wine Guy!" Ross exclaims like his usual self. My heartbeat returns to normal once I get frustrated that he'd pull a stunt like that. "The hell, Ross!" I yell and get out of Dan's hold and run after Ross. Monica approaches the door and opens it as I stand behind Ross, poking at his arm. He glares at me but I know it's a playful glare and I smirk, and leave him alone. He ruffles my hair randomly and I smile, so close to blushing. It's normal to have feelings like this for your friends.

It's almost inevitable.

"Hi, come in! Paul, this is... everybody... everybody, this is Paul," Monica introduces, turning around to see us standing in a diagonal line across the kitchen.

"Hi, Paul!" Ross and I chorus and I can hear Dan and Rachel greet him too out of everyone.

"Paul the Wine Guy!" Joey exclaims after he responds to us. "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name. Paul, was it?" Chandler jokes weakly and I glance over to him along with Ross who pulls me closer to his side.

"Sit down. Two seconds," Monica whispers to Paul who walks casually passed us, not bothering with asking our names. _Rude_.

Monica closes the door and we all depart. Ross congratulates his sister proudly and suddenly Dan's by my side, smiling. "Ooh, I just pulled out four eyelashes. That can't be good," Phoebe remarks worriedly to Rachel as we pass by them.

"Joey and Chandler are coming over to help me put together my new furniture," Ross suddenly said unreasonably loud to the two and I turn my head with interest.

"Yes and we're _very_ excited about it," Chandler reported in a sarcastic voice, causing me to giggle. Dan grunted moodily. He always thinks there's something going on between Chandler and I since we joke a lot and sometimes it gets on my nerves.

I ignore Rachel's response as Dan and I glare at each other, knowing what we're both thinking.

"I'd like to help," I offer out of spite. But all in all, I'd like to reconnect with Ross since we kind of drifted apart.

"Hey, Pheebs, you wanna help?" Joey asked instantly after Rachel moved away from the kitchen. "Oh, I wish I could but I don't want to," Phoebe responded smoothly.

"Wow... Phoebe. Just wow," I fall into a giggling fit, unconcerned what others think of me. She tells it like it is!

Joey nods his head, pretend offended. I simply enjoy being nice to others and I need to get away from Dan since he's probably tired from driving all those cars!

We listen to 'U Can't Touch This' by MC Hammer in the car. One of my favourite songs at the moment. It's on a cassette tape and I always listen to it.

After parking my 1986 Lotus Espirit, we are in Ross's new apartment.

It's not bad. I wonder if Dan's home yet. Hopefully he's not sleeping when we get home because we need to talk and I wanna find out if he's planning to propose...

There's nothing in the apartment except a recently built shelf, a poster on the wall and instructional papers everywhere.  
I sit on the stool by the kitchen, only watching the men who were at work here.

"I'm supposed to attach a brackety thing to the side things using a bunch of these little worm guys..." Ross says informatively, crouching by the stuff for building.  
"I have no brackety thing, I see no worm guys whatsoever and I cannot feel my legs," Ross adds mundanely and sounds annoyed.

I turn my attention to Joey and Chandler. "What's this?" Joey asks, standing up with Chandler beside him.  
"Maybe Lori knows?" Chandler suggests, causing me to walk over.  
"Knows what?" I arch a brow, alert. "What's this?" Joey shows me the triangular piece.  
"Gimme that." I insist and he complies, I stuff the triangle shaped thingy into the soil of the plant beside the shelf.  
"All done with the book case!" Chandler reports to Ross, ruffling my hair encouragingly.  
I smile and refrain from laughing.  
We turn to see Ross holding a beer can with a hurt expression. What did the can do to him?  
"This was Carol's favourite beer," he announced in a low voice. Why was he still thinking about her?  
"She always drank it out of the can. I shoulda known," Ross says.  
"Ross, let me ask you a question. She got the furniture, the stereo, the good TV; what did you get?" Joey lists the possessions Ross acquired from the divorce.  
"You guys," he responds miserably or cheerily, I can't tell.  
We exchange find smiles.  
"Oh, God!" Chandler exclaims sharply, making me flick his arm.  
"Oh my God!" he repeats.  
"You got screwed!" Joey adds loudly. I give him a bitter stare. He glances away in retreat.

Ross, Chandler and I stand by the kitchen counter and Ross is freaking out.  
"You know what the scariest thing is? What if there's only one woman for everybody, you know? I mean, what if you get one woman and that's it? Unfortunately in my case there was only one woman... for her," he says oddly hurriedly while I stand beside him, my posture slouched. I put my arm around his shoulders somewhere during this rapid line of words. It hurt seeing him this way. Thinking small.  
"What are you talking about- one woman?" Joey suddenly appears in the kitchen window with three beers. I was about to say something reassuring but that can wait. Instead I awkwardly adjust Chandler's hat I now wore.  
"That's like saying there's only one flavour of ice cream for you... are you sure you don't wanna beer?" Joey begins grandly and then asks me that question for the fifth time.  
"I'm the driver," I remind him firmly, removing my arm from Ross's shoulders and cross them over my chest.

"Right you are," he chuckles lightly.

Joey hands Ross a can and I go over to Chandler.  
"Let me tell you something, Ross. There's lots of flavours out there. There's Rocky Road, Cookie Dough, and bing! Cherry Vanilla!" Joey recites soothingly, a hand on the back of Ross's neck gently.  
Chandler has a puzzled face when we look at each other. "He just said that to-" I start simply and he interrupts, "don't you think I know?" he says quickly, uncomfortable.  
"You could get 'em with Jimmies, or nuts or whipped cream. This is the best thing that ever happened to you!" Joey tries to lighten up his mood.  
"W-" I stop myself from asking because I think he'll explain himself soon.  
"You got married, you were like what, eight?" Joey jokes around chancily and turns his head to us. Chandler shakes his head slowly, wrapping an arm around my waist while his other hand stays on his hip. I glance at him with a smirk.  
"Welcome back to the world? Grab a spoon!" Joey says lucidly.  
"I honestly don't know if I'm hungry or horny," Ross admits after.  
"Then stay out of my freezer!" Chandler requests funnily. He backs away, taking me with him.  
"Mine too," I say in an indistinctive voice.

A little while later and Ross is sitting literally in between the white blinds in front of the widest window I ever seen (besides Monica's apartment).  
I sit about a few steps away from him, giving him space is best at times such as these.  
"Grab a spoon... do you know how long it's been since I've grabbed a spoon? Do the words Billie don't be a hero mean anything to you?" Ross began unhappily, us staring at him irritably as he kept making us sad.  
Chandler sits on the floor, leaning back on a box by the kitchen area. Joey leans on the counter, with one arm propped on the counter.  
Chandler and I were playing footsies earlier and we easily became distracted by Ross's melancholy.  
"You know, here's the thing: even if I could get it together you know, to ask a woman out... who am I gonna ask?" Ross thinks aloud, moving one of the blinds to gander out the window. I stare at him, grimacing sympathetically.

I just entered my apartment and saw Dan watching the television. "Hello, hon," I greet him, hanging up the house and car keys. I approach him and sit beside him on the couch.  
"Hey, Sweetie," he responds tiredly and examines me. He leans forward and presses his lips on mine.  
We pull apart, staring at each other.  
"Is that Chandler's hat?" he almost scoffs.  
I roll my eyes harshly.  
"He let me wear it, big deal!" I say, overwhelmed already and flee to the kitchen which is in the next room, hidden by the living room wall.  
I hear Dan let out a long exhale.  
"Whatever," I barely hear him remark while I slice up cucumber on the cutting board.

 **A/N: Sorry for never updating this! I am watching it again and I have new ideas:) I finally know who to ship Lori with. If you can guess, a shout out for you.**


	3. Miss Independent Rachel

**Lori's POV**

I'm over at Monica and now Rachel's apartment before I must leave for work the next morning.  
Joey, Chandler, and I sit at the kitchen table and Rachel is actually bustling in the kitchen.  
I still wear Chandler's hat since I haven't found the perfect time to bring it up since Dan and I had a big fight about it after. I slept in my car that night and it was one of the worst we had so far.

I am almost half asleep on the table when I sit up straight when Rachel returns.  
"Isn't this amazing? I mean, I have never made coffee before in my entire life," she announces briskly, setting mugs in front of us. I let out a yawn.  
"That is amazing," Chandler agrees hesitantly and then adds, "you alright?" to me.  
"Uh, it's nothing. Had a fight with Dan. Here's your hat back," I reply lazily, sliding it across the table. My forgetfulness is to blame! I'm really a moron sometimes.  
"Oh no. Talk about it later," he says softly before Rachel could return. Joey stares awkwardly at me.  
There's something I haven't mentioned yet. Joey and I went out before Dan and I got together. It was weird and something I don't like to think about. He always would reassure if Dan ever hurt me he'd hurt him. I don't want that either.  
"Congratulations. And while you're on a roll if you feel like you're gonna make an western omelet or something..." Joey trails off and sips from his mug. I do the same and immediately recoil.  
We pour the hot liquid into the small plant in the middle of the table.  
"Although, actually I'm really not that hungry," Joey told Rachel decisively.

"Morning!" Monica greets seconds after we put our mugs on the table and I worry she saw our sneaky actions.  
"Morning!" we respond one after the other. She enters the kitchen and smiles at all of us.  
I give my all not to lead on a troubling face that way she doesn't have to worry about me.  
Suddenly Paul emerges from the room soon, putting on his jacket. "Morning!" he chirps and I have to widened my eyes to stop them from closing.  
"Morning, Paul!" Joey and I say in sync.  
"Hello, Paul," Rachel greets oddly.  
"Hello, Paul, is it?" Chandler reuses his joke from yesterday which is still equally funny I suppose and this time with a finger smartly in the air.  
He turns my way expectantly, wondering why I wasn't giggling probably. I look down at the table swiftly. His hand was on my shoulder reassuringly, causing me to stare up at him.  
"I'm okay," I gulp seriously and most convincing possible.  
Chandler only smiles and puts his hand back on the table, directing his stare to Monica and Paul, I copy.  
Paul makes his way to the door, jacket on. Monica stands by the door to bid goodbye.  
We can't hear anything and before I knew it, the table was being moved and I couldn't lift it well. Rachel follows us.  
"Thank you so much," Paul says with gratitude.  
"We'll talk later," Monica promises heartily.  
"Yeah," Paul agrees and they go in for a kiss and we try to avert our eyes.  
The kiss last for five seconds before they tear apart.  
"Thank you," Paul repeats gingerly.  
I sigh longingly, wishing my relationship with Dan was like this.  
Lately we've been on a live wire.  
Always accusing, yelling, and staying away from the apartment for hours at a time. I was seriously thinking he was gonna marry me but now I think he's a man child or betraying me somehow, never believing a word I say.  
For instance, with the hat yesterday although it gets scary.

Paul leaves and Monica steps inside and closes the door behind her and momentarily stares at the floor without noticing we've moved the table.  
"That wasn't a real date," Joey comments knowingly. Chandler gives him a wide sarcastic smile. "What the hell do you do on a real date?" he adds.  
"Shut up and put my table back," Monica instructs, walking away from the door.  
"Okay!" Joey says defiantly  
and the two men carry the table back.  
"Okay, kids, I've got to get to work. If I don't input those numbers... doesn't make much of a difference," Chandler gets up from the table after putting it back and leans on the counter by the door.  
"So, like, you guys all have jobs?" Rachel asks in a way too high tone for the morning, making me rise from my chair, might as well stand beside the door too. Almost work time.  
"Yeah we all have jobs," Monica answers for us.  
"See that's how we _buy_ stuff," she tells her obviously.  
"Yeah, I'm an actor," Joey divulges to Rachel cockily.  
"Wow, would I have seen you in anything?" Rachel asks curiously, approaching the Italian actor.  
"Oh, I doubt it. Mostly regional work," he says seriously.  
"W-wait, unless you happened to catch the _wee ones production of Pinocchio_ ," Monica outburst, zooming towards the table with her mouth full of food.  
"'Look, Gipetto, I'm a real live boy'," Chandler acts and has a comical voice I know well. He frolics to the table with his hands in his pockets and I take his spot by the counter.

My face contorts sleepily. I can't even enjoy the comedy at this hour. Dan and I must sort this out soon.  
Joey gets up from the table.  
"I will not take this abuse," he states earnestly.  
"You're right. I'm sorry," Chandler says seriously.  
"Once I was a wooden boy: a little wooden boy!" he raises his arms and bounces out of the apartment, putting a hand on my back to drag me along. I glance back at everyone with a frown. Monica seems to catch on something's wrong but I didn't want to talk about nonsense yet.

Once in the apartment across the hall, I sense a horrible realistic vibe in the kitchen.  
"Want anything to drink?" Chandler offers, standing by the refrigerator. "Do you have anything eligible?" I ask, a hoarse voice sounding.  
"Nah," he responds instantly.  
"No thanks," I decline the kindly failed offer.  
Chandler approaches the counter where I stand behind.  
"What's wrong with you?" he asks uncharacteristically but it's understandable.  
"Your hat was the cause of Dan and I's argument yesterday... I can't take it anymore!" I say a little too loudly.  
"Hey, it's not your fault. He's the spazz," Chandler says wisely and I smile at spazz'.  
I glance down at the floor, thinking. I clench my fists.  
If Dan can't accept Chandler and I are friends, how can he accept Joey and I are friends? It doesn't make sense.  
Is he jealous of us?  
He needs to start thinking better for our relationship. Stop drinking so much beer maybe. And stop giving suspicious stares at us.  
I don't know anymore.

Without realizing, Chandler and I are in a comforting hug.  
I feel my eyes are teary and I hide my face in my hands.

Chandler's POV

"Of course it was a line!" Joey yells, all of us except Lori are sitting in Central Perk.  
"Why, why would anybody do something like that?!" Monica yells back hysterically, pacing back and forth behind the couch.  
"I assume we're looking for an answer more sophisticated than: to get you into bed," Ross supplies dramatically.  
"Is it me? Is it like I have some sort of beacon that dogs and men with severe emotional problems can hear?" Monica continues helplessly, standing by Joey who rests on the arm chair of the couch.  
I keep glancing out the window in hopes Lori would walk through the doors.  
"Alright, come here. Give me your feet," Phoebe gestures for her. She sits on the floor in front of the couch, markers open on the table. I'm surprised Monica isn't lecturing her. The distressed girl sits beside Phoebe and takes her shoes off, planting her foot on the table.  
Monica and Ross exchange glances; Phoebe begins away at her foot.  
"I just thought he was nice, you know?" Monica grieves.  
"I can't believe you didn't know it was a line," Joey says trying not to laugh. I myself have a tough time not laughing therefore I grin when Joey falls off the arm chair Monica pushes him off.  
"Guess what?" Rachel appears oddly enough energetically and I instantly look at her.  
"You got a job?" Ross asks her eagerly, closing his book as she rushes over with bags in her hand.  
"Are you kidding?" Rachel scoffs playfully, behind the couch, making Monica and Phoebe glance behind themselves.  
"I'm trained for nothing! I was laughed at twelve interviews today,"

"And yet your still surprisingly upbeat," I say, faking shock.  
"Well, you would be too if you found John and David boots on sale fifty percent off," Rachel reports proudly, Monica examines the box.  
"Oh, how well you know me," I jest loudly for all to hear.  
Rachel picks up a boot and gazes down at it.  
"They're my new 'I don't need a job, I don't my parents' I've got great boots boots!" she exclaims gloatingly and hugs it.  
"How'd you pay for them?" Monica quizzes accusingly.  
"Uh, credit card," she replies hesitantly, placing the boot with the other.  
"And who pays for that?" Monica urges strictly, turning her head at Rachel.  
"My... father," she mumbles, walking awaay.

...

"C'mon you can't live off your parents your whole life," Monica insists sharply while we all sit at the table in her kitchen except Lori again.  
"I know that! That's why I was getting married," Rachel protests strongly and we all stare at her.  
"Give her a break. It's hard being on your own for the first time," Phoebe says calmly, our attention on her.  
"Thank you," Rachel says genuinely thankful.  
"You're welcome. I remember when I first came to this city I was fourteen, my mom had just killed herself and my step dad was back in prison when I got here I didn't know anybody an I ended up living with this Albino guy who was cleaning windshields outside port authority and then he killed himself. And then I found aromatherapy. So believe me, I know exactly how you feel," Phoebe explains the gist of it.  
She leaves the table and Rachel appears lost.  
"The word your looking for is... anyway..." Ross intervenes the awkward silence, sitting down and we all stare at Rachel.  
"Alright, you ready?" Monica presses relentlessly with the scissors wavering in her hand.  
"I don't think so," Rachel backs down.  
"C'mon!" Ross encourages with a card between his fingers.

"Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut! Cut!" we chant together and she complies, horrified. If Lori was here she'd make it funner.  
She cuts a few more cards.  
"Yay!"  
"You did it!" Ross shouts and we clap for her achievement.  
"Welcome to the real world! It sucks! You're gonna love it!" Monica says inspiringly and moves lock of hair from Rachel's eyes, hugging her head carefully.

"Way to go, Rachel!" a voice shouts from behind us.  
I turn and see Lori isn't looking well.  
"What happened to you?" Monica asks worriedly.  
Her hair is all over the place and she appears annoyed.  
"I think it's over..."

Lori's POV

Again I'm over at Joey and Chandler's, bawling my eyes out.  
I heard all about Rachel being independent and thought that was alright.  
I'm sitting on the couch in the living room, fetal position with my chin on my knee caps.  
"And then we nit picked over everything wrong with us... Dan left all huffy and I- I went berserk, packed my stuff and now I hope I won't be a burden if I stay with you guys for a while..." I finish, wiping my eyes, glancing from Chandler to Joey.  
"Stay as long as you need, Lori," Joey allowed and smiles at me softly. "Just lemme teach this guy a lesson," he adds eagerly protective of me.  
He puts an arm around my shoulders. "Deal," I nod quickly and I feel Chandler's hand on my shoulder.  
"It'll be okay," he tells me in a whisper and I want to believe him.  
~~~~

"I can't believe what I'm hearing here," Joey starts. We are in Central Perk again. The next day was worse I haven't seen Dan at all.  
"I can't believe what I'm hearing here," Phoebe repeats in a singsongy voice.  
"What I said-"  
"What I said you had..." Phoebe trails off, we look to her expectantly.  
She gazes upon her fingers. "Would you stop?" Monica begs sharply, causing Phoebe to look her way.  
"Oh, was I doing it again?" she asks cluelessly.  
"Yes!" Chandler replies sourly from beside me and Monica.  
"Would anybody like more coffee?" Rachel asks professionally with a kettle in her hand.  
"Did you make it or are you just serving it?" Chandler questions straight away. I give a weak smile.  
"I know," he says knowingly to me. He knows I can't enjoy humour right now. It's not personal.  
"I'm just serving it," Rachel answers quietly and the others reach for their mugs, and I have to squish further back into the couch.

"Kids, new dream. I'm in Las Vegas... I'm Liza Minelli-"


	4. History

Lori's POV

All of us are at Central Perk again and I feel like a piece of crap.  
Dan hasn't been home and I think he's with someone else.  
I called him and I heard a woman's voice. I dunno who.  
I was still residing at Chandler and Joey's who have been nothing but supportive.  
Rachel was now working at our hang out spot so that was cool.  
I sit on the couch with Ross beside me on the arm rest, Chandler between Monica and I. Joey on the chair closest to the window and Phoebe sat on the floor by the chair with it's own table.  
We were in the middle of a conversation I couldn't focus on.  
I had my own trouble with my work. I was worried I might mix up numbers which was slowing me down cause I was focusing on one at a time and Ross had a hand on my shoulder- we caught up finally yesterday and I was a complete mess. I told him everything and he is the only one who knows about the physical abuse I received when Dan and I fought. He had been drinking too. I knew it! I thought he quit for me.  
Ross gave me the occasional 'are you okay' expression and I only returned a blank stare.

"What you guys don't understand is... kissing is as important as any part of it," Monica explains to the guys who are dumbfounded.  
"Yeah right," Joey says automatically with a boyish chuckle. Us girls give them a serious expression. I can agree with Monica.  
"Uh huh," I say with a quiver.  
Everyone stares at me sympathetically  
"You serious?" Joey asks, staring into my eyes and I just nod once. "Oh yeah," Phoebe backs up.  
"Everything you need to know is in that first kiss," Rachel adds matter of factly like everyone should know this.  
"Absolutely," Monica says smoothly. "Yeah. I think for us kissing is pretty much an opening act. You know it's like the stand-up comedian you have to sit through before Pink Floyd comes out," Chandler explains the way guys are thinking. Us girls shift uncomfortably and I grimace at Chandler. "Yeah, and - and it's not like we don't like the comedian it's just that- that's not why we bought the ticket," Ross jumps in awkwardly. I crook an eyebrow at him and move his hand off my shoulder.  
Ross shrugs innocently and I smile apologetically.  
"The problem is though, after the concert's over no matter how great the show was- you girls are always looking for the comedian again," Chandler adds confusedly, glancing at all of us. "Y'know, I mean. We're in the car we're fighting traffic just trying to stay awake," he goes on.  
"Yeah, well. Word of advice. Bring back the comedian, otherwise, you're gonna find yourself sitting at home, listening to that album alone," Rachel says coolly. Why did she have to say it like that?  
"Are we still talking about sex?" Joey asks, lost. Ross gives him a thumbs up and I lean my head on Chandler's shoulder. Ross gives us an exasperated expression, earning a smirk from me.

I'm curled up on the couch at Monica and Rachel's, eating a bag of chips I bought recently. It's definitely over with Dan I think, he still hasn't called.  
We sit in front of the television, watching a drama show that is distracting me from my constant crying and my eyes are still wet from the last session. Monica's running around the apartment, tidying up.  
I sit beside Chandler and Joey's on the chair lying back by himself.  
"I think this is the episode of Three's Company where there's some kind of misunderstanding," Chandler reports randomly, leaning forward to see better. I go in and out of focus again, my body shaking slightly from all the tears. "Then I've already seen this one," Phoebe says and lifts the remote to shut off the television and I finally notice Monica cleaning the coffee table.  
"Are you through with that?" she walks over to Joey and takes the unfinished glass of water he currently drank from.  
"Yeah, sorry. The swallowing slowed me down," Joey replies and Monica was now behind the couch. Chandler was still leaning forward and I made a disgruntled noise. He immediately leans back and wraps his arms around me which felt nice. I close my eyes, placing the bag of chips on the table.  
"Who's little ball of paper is this?" Monica points to a yellow crumpled up paper on the end table. Chandler glances at it, making me stare over there too. "Oh, that would be mine. See uh, I wrote a note to myself and then I realized I didn't need it, so I balled it up and now I wish I was dead..." Chandler lost his confidence under Monica's horrifying glare. I wrap my arms around his torso and reassure him she's just acting crazy because of her parents and not the paper. "Lori, no chips on the table," the crazed woman scolds at me and I pout.  
I return her glare.  
"Aw look how cute you two are a cuddled up," she announces cutely and we unwrap ourselves. I glance away and Chandler pulls me back when Monica begins fluffing a pillow next to us.  
"She already fluffed that pillow.  
Monica, you know you already fluffed that pillow. But it's fine," Phoebe reminds Monica who gives her the meanest stare I ever saw her give anyone.

"Look, I'm sorry guys, I just don't wanna give them any more ammunition than they already have," Monica tells us apologetically and I nod in understanding. Like I said before, I was no miss perfect. Especially now.  
"Yes, and we all know how cruel a parent can be about the flatness of a child's pillow," Chandler stands up, grabbing my hand, urging me to follow. I turn my head and Monica's talking to Phoebe.  
We head outside to the balcony and I know this has to be serious.  
He's only serious with me because I understand him and him me.  
"How you hanging in there?" he asks, concerned.  
"I'm not gonna lie to you... not well," I admit with a fragile voice.  
He studies me and I stay still.  
"I hate to see you this way," he frowns after a few.  
"C'mon, we'll go somewhere fun," Chandler suggests, smiling at me encouragingly. "Okay... sounds good," I allow quietly and he approaches me and kisses my cheek where it was sore from the abuse.  
I back away slowly. "What?" he asks, hurt. "Nothing," I respond deadpanned, not wanting anyone but Ross to know.

He shrugs small and we head back inside.

"Ew!" Chandler exclaims almost as soon as we pass by the window. He points across to the other building.  
"What?!" Monica asks.  
"Ugly Naked Guy got a thigh master," Chandler announces informatively and we still stare.  
"Ew," the other three chorus and I make my way back to the couch, uninterested by the nude man.  
"Has anybody seen my engagement ring?" Rachel's worried voice strains from her door.  
"Yeah, it's beautiful," Phoebe comments cheerily.  
Rachel gawks at her, mystified.  
"Oh, God," she repeats all the way to the couch and I take a seat on the arm chair beside Joey who sits on the cushion, annoyed by Rachel's way of speech.  
She begins searching the couch.  
I roll my eyes and notice Joey staring at me. "Hey... we should talk later," he suggests urgently.  
"I don't think so.." I reject the idea, having the slightest clue why he would want to.  
"Leave the girl alone, Joe," Chandler flicks him on the shoulder from the other side of us.  
Joey huffs, bothered by the rightful advice.  
"Oh, like I wasn't dreading tomorrow enough- having to give it back to him. 'Hi, Barry, remember? I'm the girl in the veil that stomped on your heart in front of your entire family!'" Rachel says while she feels the floor around her.  
"Oh, God. Now I'm gonna have to return the ring without the ring which makes it so much harder,"  
"Easy, Rach. We'll find it. Won't we?" Monica orders of us, glancing at us demandingly with her blue eyes  
"Oh, yeah," the guys around me get off the chair and I reluctantly copy.  
"Alright, when'd you have it on last?" Joey asks from the chair.  
"Doi. Probably right before she lost it!" Phoebe predicts seriously.  
I mentally laugh, leading to a smile on my face. She's quirky funny alright.  
"You don't get a lot of doi these days," Chandler remarks seriously, leaning beside the refrigerator while we help look in the kitchen with Monica.  
She passes by us and I smile up at Chandler, being beside the refrigerator myself.  
"I know I had it this morning... I know I had it in the kitchen with..." Rachel lists possible places she lost the ring, approaching the kitchen counter. She freezes behind the lasagne. Chandler and I stare, horrified for her. "Oh, don't be mad..." Rachel requests critically, looking down at the food for the parents' dinner. "You didn't," Monica says bitterly, turning to glare at Rachel.  
"I am sorry," Rachel shakes her head sincerely. I smirk delightedly.  
"I gave you one job!" Monica outbursts severely and picks up the glass tray.  
She raises it over her head, "you didn't!"  
I smirk at the incident.  
"Lasagne's always the victim," I say smartly or at least trying to to make myself happy again.  
Chandler feigns a laugh and I know it's fake. I can tell.

Rachel follows Monica at her pace.  
"Oh, but look how straight those noodles are!" she compliments although it's not helpful to us.  
"Now, Monica, you know that's not how you look for an engagement ring in an lasagne," Chandler says, stepping towards Monica who keep examining the bottom of the tray desperately.  
She puts down the tray reluctantly on the table.  
"I just... can't do it..." Monica says hopelessly, walking away.  
I grimace at the thought which meal she'll have to serve.  
"Boys... we're going in," Chandler announces awkwardly since I stand beside Joey and I give an eye roll.  
Phoebe, Joey, Chandler and I start digging in the spoiled food.  
A knock on the door was heard while we are occupied with the search for Rachel's ring.  
"Oh. That is not a happy 'Hi'," Monica reports, plagued by whoever is at the door and I assume it's Ross.  
He greets sadly these days.  
"What are _you_ doing here?" Monica barks severely and I startle some. _Please don't let it be Dan_.  
"I need to talk to her," I try to ignore his desperate plea and know it's Dan. I continue frantically poking at the lasagne, pretending to be unaware of the stares of my friends.  
"Ooh, I found it!" I say triumphantly before, "Carol's pregnant," is out of Ross's mouth. Everyone glances my way and Dan stands among us now.  
"W-w-wh- wha-.., w-w-w-..." Monica stutters confusedly and dumbfounded. "Yeah," Ross replies shortly. "What's he doing here?" Chandler and Joey ask simultaneously. "Let me talk to my girlfriend," Dan insists impatiently and I was pulled towards Joey. "Over my dead body!" he exclaims protectively. Like he knew about the slap- did Ross? He wouldn't tell others my personal business would he?

"Wait- Carol's pregnant?" Dan utters lowly, pinching his own arm, turning to the siblings.  
"Do that for another two hours you might be where I am right about now," Ross says emotionally impaired obviously as he enters the apartment.  
"Kind of puts that whole pillow thing into perspective huh, Mon?" Chandler says with a goofy smile for her.  
"Well, now- how do you fit into this whole thing?" Rachel asks first, I still hold the ring firmly between my fingers.  
"Carol says she and Susan want me to be involved but if I'm not comfortable with it I don't have to be involved... basically it's totally up to me," Ross tells us the basics and Rachel takes her ring from me _without_ saying thanks for finding it!  
I still stand beside Joey and see Dan waving at me. I look up at Joey who shoots Dan a glare.  
I smirk widely.  
"Carol is so great. I miss her," Phoebe pipes up from by the table. Ross stares at her, flustered and cheerless at her opinion.  
Monica gives her a chiding expression which can be daunting.  
Everyone exchanges awkward/ uncomfortable stares.  
"What does she mean by 'involved'?" Monica quizzes curiously, leading Ross to the couch.  
"Presumably the biggest part of your job is done," Chandler jokes seriously, standing beside Ross and I attempt to stay calm with Dan in the apartment.  
"Anyway... they want me to go to this sonogram thing with them tomorrow," Ross informs us, sounding puzzled if he should actually attend.  
"So what are you gonna do?" Rachel asks most compassionate to my surprise.  
Monica and Ross sit on the couch and she is comforting him hopefully.  
"I have no idea," Ross replies cluelessly such as a lost puppy.  
"No matter what I do though, I'm still gonna be a father," he adds.  
We hear metallic clanking and turn our heads to see Joey eating the food left on the table. He stabs a piece and he freezes.  
"Well, this is still ruined, right?"  
We slightly turn away.

Chandler's POV

We listen to Lori and Dan's argument from the hallway. We let the two have our apartment to sort out their issues in.  
If there's any sign or sounds that Lori's hurt, Joey will barge in and rescue her.  
So far there's no indication of that.

" _Please_..." I hear Lori's acute shrill voice from the living room.  
"I am sorry," Dan's husky voice is heard next.  
Joey and I exchange eye rolls.  
She's not that dumb to fall for that baloney. I caress the door longingly. I wish to know if she's okay. "What the hell, dude?" Joey snaps fiercely, making me realize what idiotic thing I was doing.  
The door opens suddenly and I crumple to the floor. "Hi," I raise my brows at Dan who looks pouty.  
"I hope you're happy know. She's all yours," he scoffs angrily and steps around me. Joey pushes Dan away from him and darts for Lori who I don't dare look at.  
"Uh, a little help here? O-okay!" I splutter, rolling around and eventually stand on my feet.  
Joey engulfs Lori in a hug and I take this cue to leave the former couple alone, vaguely hearing the sounds of crying.

Lori's POV

I can't believe Chandler left us alone.  
I was regaling the fight and telling Joey about the physical abuse that really stung. Even if Ross had told him already, he seems really caring.  
Maybe I shoulda let him have another chance.  
"And then I said 'we're history'. That's when Dan almost tripped on Chandler. Eavesdroppers!" I shout attentively, burry my damp face into Joey's shirt.  
"He got on my nerves, that guy. The way he tricked you into thinking-" I cut him off from finishing his sentence.  
"No, Joseph," I beg, capturing his attention with full name usage.  
"I'm gonna go catch some Z's," I announce tiredly; that was the norm the past week and I was irregular for this month.  
Just what I needed.

I make my way to the couch sluggishly. Again with my stomach feeling gross.  
I was too upset to care- I couldn't cry anymore.

"Lori?" Chandler's voice rings out from the kitchen.  
I slowly lift my head to stare coldly at him.  
"I'm sorry for fleeing like that... You know, my parents. It's a weakness," he reminds me softly, approaching the pull out couch from behind. He eyes me, grimacing.  
"Joey's jersey, huh?" he comments suspiciously. "It's nothing- I didn't pack, remember?" I remind him with a fake smile.  
Joey enters the apartment and smiles at me, putting a finger to his lips signalling for me to be silent.  
"How you doin'!?" he practically shouts right behind Chandler who raises his elbows and does a weird hop.  
"No!" Chandler screams piercingly and trots all the way to his room.  
"Thanks," I smile small, forcing a giggle.  
I place my hands on my cheek and glance at the floor emotionally.  
"You can uh, sleep in my room," Joey offers, swinging his arms back and forth, going to lean on the kitchen counter.  
"Aw, you don't have to do that!" I say girlishly despite my mood.  
I should give Joey more credit- he changed a lot but sometimes when we hang out alone he reminds me of himself when we were an item.  
"No big deal. Night, Lori,"  
"Night, Joe," I respond sweetly, walking to his room for a good night's rest.


	5. My Baby

**Lori's POV**

It's the next day and I still haven't told anyone about my suspicions about my pregnancy. And I'm not even sure... I could be coming down with a flu or something, right?  
"Folks were really that bad, huh?" Joey interrogates the Gellers where Monica lies down on the couch and Ross sits on the chair by the window, looking out of it.  
"Well, you know these people are pros... they know what they're doing, they take their time. They get the job done," Ross replies to his curiosity. Joey perches on the counter because no one else was here to tell him to stop and Chandler was lying back on the chair beside him, leaning his head back on the counter, using a pillow for support. I was lying beside him with my own pillow, ignoring the side view of Joey and leading no evidence that I was uncomfortable like this with my back hurting.  
"Boy, I know they say you can't change your parents. Boy if you could I'd want yours," Monica says dreamily, pointing at Ross who rises from the chair and kisses her forehead, "must pee," he announces, making his way to the back.

"You know it's even worse when you're twins," Phoebe begins meaningfully. "But Ursula's mean," I comment my opinion. "I know," Phoebe responds softly. "You're a twin?" Rachel asks curiously as she walks up behind the others on the couch.  
"Oh, yeah. We don't speak... she's like this high powered driven career type," Phoebe explains the way of her sister. I can relate- I'm always hoping to impress the boss of us accountants.  
"What does she do?" Chandler asks laxly.  
"She's a waitress,"

"Alright you guys. I kinda gotta clean up now," Rachel says, bummed. She walks by Chandler and I. I sit up in my chair and Chandler gets out of her way.  
"Chandler, you're an only child right?" Monica asks, getting up from the couch.  
"You don't have any of this,"  
"Well, no. Although, I did have an imaginary friend who my parents actually preferred," he divulges seriously while putting our pillows back.  
"You, Lori?" he asks genuinely curious. "You forgot? No I don't," I say playfully cross and he wraps an arm around my shoulders, beginning to make an exit out of Central Perk.  
Joey holds the door open for us and Chandler lets go of me when we walk through.  
"Hit the lights please," Rachel calls from where she stands. So she knows manners. Why not towards me?  
We walk the familiar way to the apartment and I gaze up in wonder.  
Hands are enclosed around my arms.  
"You almost tripped," Joey says full of concern.  
"Thank you- I don't know where I'd be without you guys," I smile at both and slip my hands into the pockets of my skinny jeans.

Joey's POV

Once again I find myself sleeping on the pull out bed. I felt real bad for her. She appeared so in love with that guy it hurt all of us. He was a nice guy who seemed nice enough and I foolishly allowed it to happened. I shoulda seen the signs of them when we were going out.  
I let my thoughts spiral and I turn on my side, hoping to go to sleep because it was kind of late.  
I worry what could've occurred here while we were in the hall.  
I hear footsteps approach me and open my eyes.  
"Lori?" I ask tiredly, rubbing my eyes at the sight of her.  
"Hey... can you keep a secret?" she quizzes seriously. This was new. "Sure. For you anything," I grumble, sitting up on the edge of the bed.  
"Um... for a while now I'm worried I might be pregnant..." she says shamefully, glancing down at the floor with her hair covering her eyes.

I feel my jaw drop.  
"Dan's?" I gasp dramatically.  
"Shh! Duh!" she snaps severely, glancing over her shoulder probably checking if Chandler heard.  
"So what are you gonna do?" I question.  
"I dunno... I don't think I should tell him... considering-" she doesn't have the energy to continue her thoughts.  
"Go get some rest," I suggest with a smile before my eyes flick to her stomach.  
"Alright, night," Lori yawns with a little stretch before heading back to my room.

Lori's POV

I sit on the coffee table beside Joey and Chandler watching the television at Monica and Rachel's.  
We were reviewing the sonogram of Ross and Carol's baby. I held back any emotion of my own, not being able to confide with anyone else except Joey. Monica and Rachel stand somewhere behind the couch and Phoebe took the chair I was hoping for.  
"Well, isn't that amazing?" Ross says proudly beside the television. "What are we supposed to be seeing here?" Joey sounds confused as always.  
Ross gives him an irritable look and I smirk at him.  
"I don't know... I think it's about to attack the enterprise," Chandler remarks from beside Joey, sounding genuinely lost.  
I pinch the bridge of my nose and let my head hang.  
"You know, if you tilt your head to the left and relax your eyes it kind of looks like an old potato," Phoebe declares oddly. I do what she says and she is right. Ross glances at us, probably mad we were goofing off again.  
"Then don't do that, alright?" Ross snaps at us.  
"Okay, alright," we straighten ourselves out and pretend not to be giddy anymore about the old potato remark.  
"Monica! What do you think?"  
Ross runs over to his sister as we continue to stare at the fetus on the screen.  
"Are you welling up?"  
"No," Monica insists.  
"You are! You are you're welling up," Ross keeps saying.  
"No I'm not!" Monica adds persistently.  
"You're gonna be an aunt," Ross says.  
"Oh, shut up," Monica wails.  
"Hi, Mindy. Hi, it's Rachel!" she practically yells into the phone, making Phoebe and Joey turn to look at her.  
Chandler and I keep watching the television.

I hope to ignore the conversation. "Yeah I'm fine. I saw Barry today. Oh- yeah, he told me. No! It's okay, really. I hope you two are very happy. I really do. Oh and Min, you know if-if everything works out and you guys end up getting married and having kids and everything: I just hope they have his old hair line and your old nose!" Rachel ends the call after that hurriedly.  
"Ha!" I let out a breathy laugh to humour her. We exchange friendly smiles before she adds, "okay I know that was a cheap shot but I feel so much better now!" she practically hops away from the phone with everyone watching.  
She sits down on the couch to watch the sonogram.

I took the day off from work to meet Joey at the OBGYN.  
It was amazing to me that Carol, Susan, and Ross were here the other day.  
Joey was no where to be found and I was freaking out to be all alone waiting for the doctor to return.  
I gaze around the room to distract my worried thoughts because that's not good for the baby. It has been a month and a week since the last time I had my 'aunt flow' as Monica and I call it whenever the conversation goes there. Like I said, Monica's my best friend and we talk about anything and everything but I didn't tell her this just because.  
I'm lying back on the patient's cot with my arms at my sides, scared.  
I look at the ceiling distractedly before I hear,  
"sorry I'm late," it was finally Joey.  
"It's fine... don't fret about it," I reassure softly to keep the calm atmosphere in here.  
"So you were serious!" Chandler's voice shouts from behind.  
"Hey what's he doing here?" I demand wearily. I knew Joey couldn't keep a secret. See how moronic I am?  
"He begged it out of me!" Joey cried defensively.  
I sigh exasperatedly. Why couldn't he lie to him?  
"Well you better not tell anyone else," I warn emotionally and grimace.  
"What?!" They both ask and stand by my side.  
"Nothing," I fib, scoffing.

Finally after our little confusion the doctor enters to stop us.  
"How are we doing today?" she asks directly at me.  
"I'm alright," I respond most believable as possible and the other two exchange glares.  
That startles me subtly. I don't want my baby to be the cause of negative emotion amongst my friends.  
The doctor walks up to me and pushes me gently against the bed signalling I'll be laying down now.  
Joey and Chandler smile at me from the other side of the bed.  
"Lie down," she instructs, looking away from my chart.

Soon a heartbeat from the baby was heard on the sonogram's screen beside me. I turn my head and gaze at it with shock and wonder. The fetus lays there in the womb and I stare at it intently. I try to make out any features.  
They are blurred and indefinable.  
But this is my baby who'll be cherished by everyone.  
Everyone but it's unloving dad.  
The guys hold my hand and we exchange meaningful expressions of awe.  
"My baby," I coo at the screen and they squeeze my hand.  
"Looks just like you," Joey says sarcastically, making Chandler and I exchange eye rolls.


	6. Old Habits

**Lori's POV**

I had woken up to a familiar smell. The smell of smoking.  
I exit Joey's room and see Chandler with one foot on the coffee table and Joey sitting on the chair by the doorway I stand in.  
Why was he smoking again?  
He takes a drag from it and exhales the smoke perfectly.  
"Oh my God!" his voice trembles longingly.  
"Chandler Bing!" I screech deafeningly.  
"I'm just helping Joey with a part," he says almost dropping the cigar.  
I arch a brow in disbelief.  
Joey nods quickly in honesty.  
"But we quit together!" I add sharply, raising a threatening clenched fist.  
"Yes although now-" he stops dead when I put my hands on my stomach which was churning from the smell of niccotine. I run for the bathroom- more like waddle.  
I let it all out and my hair was pulled back from my face.  
It was Joey by the way he made disturbed noises at each appearance of vomit.

I kept jerking awake if it stayed silent too long.  
And was overwhelmed by not thinking about this morning with the awfulness which was you know. And Chandler's smoking again.  
"No, no, no. They say it's the same as the distance from the tip of a guy's thumb to the tip of his index finger," Monica says informatively and all the guys look at their fingers, intrigued.  
I decided to take a maternity leave to not cause extra stress from work. They said it was okay and that someone else would cover for me.  
I lean on the front of the chair Joey sat backwards on. I stare at the floor preoccupied and no one dared to bother me.  
"That's ridiculous!" he exclaims firmly.  
"Can I use either thumb?" Ross asks hopefully.  
"Alright. Don't tell me. Don't tell me. Decaf cappuccino for Joey..." Rachel walks up to the couch and hands Ross the yellow mug and passes it to Joey who has on a weird smile I can't describe.  
"Coffee black," she gives another mug to Ross and I grimace. I can't drink coffee for awhile. "Late," Rachel leans over to Chandler who takes the wrong order that I memorized.  
"And an iced tea," Rachel announces confidently and Monica grabs the drink from her hand.  
"I'm getting pretty good at this," she boasts merrily.  
"Excellent," I hear Joey say from behind me and I smile innocently at Rachel.  
"You sure you don't want anything?" she asks carefully.  
"I'm sure I'm sure," I reply when I notice Chandler staring at me harshly like he was worried I'd actually drink coffee to lessen any curiosity from the group why.

"Good for me," Rachel adds cheerily and walks away.  
"Phew," I say, relieved and Joey squeezes my shoulder.  
I glance up at him and grin at the wrong order in his hands.  
Everyone switches for their right order quickly and I watch closely.  
Phoebe suddenly walks in wearing this adorable salmon coloured outfit with polka dots!  
I wish I could wear it.  
She seems to be mumbling troublesome to herself  
and in her own language as she sits down on the couch.  
"You okay, Phoebe?" Joey asks immediately and she looks at him.  
"Yeah I'm fine. It's j-just... not even worth it... it's my bank," she finally divulges.  
"What did they do to you?" Monica was quick to ask.  
I glanced up at Phoebe for something to do instead of awkwardly staring at the floor,  
possibly worrying someone.  
"It's not it's just it's okay- I'm going through my mail and I open up their you know, monthly statement!" Phoebe begins a little loudly and appears to be crazed.  
Ross's eyes flick over to me,  
I had on a horrified expression, caused by the way Phoebe sounded angry which was never.  
"Easy. You're scaring Lori," Ross says reassuringly with a hand up.  
"And there's five hundred extra dollars in my account," Phoebe continues in a more calm tone.  
"Oh no. Satan's minions at work again," Chandler says jokingly and leaves his spot on the arm rest. "Yes now I have to go down there and deal with them," Phoebe complains miserably and looks to us for sympathy but not to her avail.  
"What are you talking about? Keep it!" Joey suggests wisely like he would do this himself.  
"What's a little money gonna do to ya?" I ask mocking curiosity.  
"But you're an accountant!" Phoebe points out with a finger at me.  
"You're my friend," I remind her with a nonchalant shrug.  
"It's not mine! I didn't earn it. If I kept it it would be like stealing," she adds reasonably and I raise a brow of consideration.  
"Yeah, if you spend it- it would be like shopping," Rachel adds from behind the couch and I didn't notice her which I found startling.

A yellow mug with a brown handle was handed to the distressed Phoebe.  
"Okay. Okay. Let's say I bought a really great pair of shoes. Do you know what I'd hear with every step I took? 'Not mine' 'not mine' 'not mine'... and even if I was happy and okay and like skipping, I'd hear: 'not not mine' 'not not mine' 'not not-'" she was thankfully cut off by Monica, "we're with you! We got it,"  
I had my eyes on Phoebe while she demonstrated her 'dilemma' when I see weirdly, Chandler leaning over the back of the couch. I narrow my eyes.  
"Hey! Bing! What do you think you're doing?" I practically wail from my spot, anger filling me as I rise. We worked so hard on this... back in college we quit and now this?  
"I'm not doing anything!" he protests strongly and a thick puff cloud fills the air around him.  
I grimace at him painfully.  
"What are you doing!" Ross shouts, sounding effected by this old habit.  
"What is this!" Phoebe adds in a shriek.  
I go over to Chandler, trying my best to walk normally.  
"I'm smoking, I'm smoking, I'm smoking," he admits repeatedly.  
I approach him menacingly and snatch the evil thing from his hand.  
"You and I-" I could barely get my thoughts across before I give the smoke back to him and run to the bathroom as the smell had my stomach churning once again.

"Why do you have to smoke?" I press dauntingly to Chandler on the way back from Central Perk. He drove my car since I wasn't feeling in the pink.  
"Because I am a silly, silly man," he responds humorously and he gives me a soft smile when he begins looking for a parking spot on the street.  
"You realize it is hurting me physically and emotionally, right?" I say deadpanned to him.  
"Gosh... I'm sorry, Lori.  
Y'know, old habits die hard?" he chuckles delightedly after exiting the car and I follow him to the apartment.

Once in the 'guy' apartment I lower myself on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what will happen in my life next.  
"Hey! We could go on a fun adventure today like I promised," Chandler said teasingly in a cooing voice from beside me.  
I roll on my side, "no smoking," I warn him seriously.  
"Of course. Where would you like to go?" he asks eagerly, leaning on his elbows on the top of the couch.  
"We could go to the park! And get pizza without Joey bugging us," I cheer decisively, an inevitable smile on my face.  
"Alright. See ya soon," Chandler says and disappears from my view and probably going over to Monica and Rachel's.

I fall asleep with a real smile on my face and vanish into dream land.

 **A/N: Couldn't update much today. Internet slow and was busy! I'm gonna write my own plot for this little park outing:)**


	7. Nice Things

**(Listen to This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things by Taylor Swift!)**

 **Lori's POV**

After eating _all_ our pizza we decided to start walking to the park and it was a breezy day.  
I wore a soft cotton shirt which was kind of see through but that didn't bother me.  
It was my favourite and all I heard was the clicking of my high heels anyway.  
Might as well enjoy the last few weeks that I can wear my lovely red leather ones.  
It has been an awkward silence after the eating of our pizza.  
I keep an eye on the scenery around us, listening to the distinctive sounds of the city.  
They never get annoying- they're more enchanting than anything.

"Hey," Chandler says suddenly.  
I look up at him then realize we're at the park.  
"Oh. We're here already..." I trail off distantly, breathing deeply.  
I pretend there's no one else at Central Park and try to be myself.  
We stroll deeper into the Park, exchanging the occasional smile.  
"It's a fine day," Chandler began observantly.  
"birds chirping, horses trotting... horses trotting?" he continues in an droning tone that doesn't bother me because he uses that tone all the time.  
"Wanna get on a horse?" he offers curiously, making me glance over sadly.  
"Can't... preggers," I smirk at the suggestion which I found endearing of him.  
We continue on in silence, finally halting our walking abruptly when we reach the clearing.  
"Here," Chandler walks around me, catching my eye and grabs my hand gently. I sit down with the help from his support and glad it was rather easy.  
"Thank you," I smile and lean back, relaxing from digesting the food from minutes earlier.

Chandler joins me on the bench. I gaze in front of me to pass this awkward feeling ever since I wore his hat which evidently caused the end of Dan and I.  
"You alright? Can you forgive me for smoking?" Chandler says hopefully, capturing my attention when he leans on my side.  
"Yeah. You can do whatever makes you happy," I sigh, feigning glee for my friend.  
I look at him secretly and turn away as soon as he glances up at me.

"Hey you!" a horribly familiar voice shouts at us.  
We startle away from each other and I hold my stomach.  
"Oh no!" Chandler yells across to the man who runs towards us.  
It was Dan...  
Should I run?

Before I could make a decision, Chandler grabbed my hand and we streaked through the park and I attempted to not be too shaky or stumble over anything.  
"Get back here!" he shrieked severely.  
A few minutes later we are out of the woods and away from Dan.  
We both pant, catching our breaths however I stand straight as a board since I wasn't allowed to bend over right now.  
"Are you okay?" Chandler pants again and straightens up to his full height.  
"Don't worry about it," I reassure softly and stare down at the ground, unsure.  
Before I could take my next breath, Chandler walks up to me and hugs me, his arms around my waist. "This is nice," I tell him my thoughts from last time we hugged which I won't forget soon.  
Chandler stares into my eyes and I inch away but couldn't since he began to kiss my cheek.  
"And that was nice too," he remarks with a wide smile.  
I contemplate kissing him and then decide before my thoughts get in the way.

I lean into Chandler and throw my arms around his neck, breathing deeply before our lips meet.  
I lean forward more and bite his lower lip, and he returns the kiss; matching what I was doing.

I then realize what I was doing and pull away, ashamed.  
"Sorry! Hormones," I say shyly and don't dare to gaze up at him.  
"R-really? But I really liked you," Chandler tells me with a boyish chuckle accompanied by a grin.  
"No I'm sorry..." I sigh longingly and step back again, holding onto my arm timidly.  
"I don't know if I'm ready to move on yet... Especially with my emotions lately," I add confusedly and out on a whim because I wasn't sure that was entirely true.  
"We'll figure it out," he promises with a smile.

"Let it go, Ross," Joey orders, annoyed from beside me on the couch at Monica and Rachel's.  
"Well you didn't know Chi Chi!" he protests defensively and I throw my head back. "We know _Chi Chi_ was just a dog," I practically bark at him for no reason well, I'm lying. Not exactly caused by emotions but more like nothing. I am emotionless right now but was a bit dumbfounded by earlier with the Central Park Kiss which I call it. Joey gives a few annoyed eye rolls with a tilt of his head.  
"You all promise?" Monica calls from her room.  
"Yeah, we promise!" Rachel and Ross chorus.  
"We'll be good,"

Monica exits her room and turns to the window. "Chandler? Do you promise to be good?" she asks in a loud voice so he could hear.  
I don't even glance over since I feel like nothing and don't even care.  
I am such a nervous wreck and it's worse when I hear the thunder rumbling. I hear knocking on the window.  
"You can come in but your filter-tipped little buddy has to stay outside!" Joey says in an excessively loud voice which made me flinch.  
"Hey, Pheebs," Joey greets her and I exhaustedly turn my head to look at her.  
"H-hi," I get out in a mumble.  
"O-ooh! What happened?" Phoebe shrieked with concern and I only shook my head gloomily. Joey stared my way and I shifted a bit from him.  
"'Dear Ms. Buffay. Thank you for calling attention to our error. We have credited your account with five hundred dollars. We're sorry for the inconvenience. And hope you'll accept this football phone-" she stops reading from a letter to show us the very obscure phone which I had to get a look at.  
"As our free gift!' Do you believe this?! Now I have a thousand dollars and a football phone!" she complains angrily like someone was stealing from her other than her receiving stuff.  
"You are driving me _mad_! I'm sorry Phoebe... it's not your fault," I say with a crazed expression on my face and she nods understood and mixed with sympathy.  
"It's okay," she smiles at me.

"What bank is this?" Rachel exclaims curiously and picks up the sheet they wrote the letter on.  
The buzzer buzzed and I didn't know if I could handle this... meeting this new man of Monica's. I notice Joey glance at me, pausing eating.  
"You can go back to our apartment anytime you know," he reminds me softly and I reply with, "okay,"  
"Hey it's him," Monica rushes to the door, putting the drink in her hand down on the kitchen table. "Who is it?" she asks into the intercom by the door and this is where my attention fades to the floor.  
"It's Alan,"

"Chandler! He's here!" Joey shouts informatively, a hand on my back reassuringly and I risk a stare out the window. He makes his way in the living room.  
"Please be good! Please!" Monica begs desperately as we gather around the table. I stand beside Rachel by the couch, trying to be furthest from Chandler to raise no suspicion from anyone.  
"Remember how much you all like me?"  
We all smirk at her and I cross my arms over my chest. Knocking sound were heard from the door.  
"Hi, Alan. This is everybody... everybody this is Alan," she greets us happily like she always does.  
"Hi," he says nicely as he enters.  
"Hi, Alan!"  
"I heard _sho_ much about all of you guys!" he says in a funny voice that got us laughing, reminding us of Steven.

"Okay. Okay. Let the 'Alan bashing' begin," Monica insists while walking from the door after he left,  
"Who's gonna take the first shot?" she continued accusingly, approaching us.  
I sat beside Joey on the couch and Rachel and Ross took the chairs around the table.  
Phoebe sat beside the table.  
"C'mon!"  
"I'll go," Ross volunteers first.  
"Let's start with the way he kept picking at- no I'm sorry I can't do this," he admits.  
"Can't do it. We loved him,"

"We loved him!" everyone except me cheers, rising from their own spots and I stand because they do. "Wait a minute! We're talking about someone I'm going out with?" Monica asks for confirmation which was weird of her.  
"Yes! He's a nice guy!"

"And did you notice?" Rachel asks with her fingers in the shape of an 'l'.  
"Yes, yes," Joey sighs in response at the question, pulling me back down gently. What could I not stand for too long?  
"Y'know what was great? The way his smile was kind of crooked..." Joey adds hesitantly.  
"Yes! Like the man in the shoe," Phoebe exclaims excitedly, pointing at Joey.  
"What shoe?" Ross asks confusedly and I'd like to know too.  
"The nursery rhyme. There was a crooked man who had a crooked smile who lived in a shoe... for a ... while," Phoebe recited the weirdest nursery rhyme I've ever heard.  
There was a much needed recovery silence.

"You guys mind if I go? I need to sleep..." I try to yawn to signal it was just 'another tough day at work'. I actually just lay around the apartment across the hall hoping to avoid Monica and Rachel until 5 sharp and then to Central Perk it is.  
I haven't told anyone but Joey and Chandler about my maternity leave.  
"Not at all, Lori. We'll talk tomorrow! Goodnight!" Monica responds all giddy that we like a guy she is dating. I wonder what we'll talk about.  
I trudge sluggishly out of the apartment and I know everyone's watching me all the way out.

I changed into the jersey that I grew fond of again and was alarmed that Chandler waited for me on the couch.  
"No no no!" I yell at him immediately.  
"We've got to sort this out," he insists firmly and has an odd look in his eyes.  
"Why? Why now? I need to clear my head and by the way, you had smoker's breath," I splutter hopelessly, not caring to meet his gaze.  
"Hear me out. You've got a kid on the way. You'll be needing the support. I'm here," Chandler reasons and I clench my fists out of frustration.  
"Wait. Maybe..." I fall silent when I hear the door open with Joey walking causally through it.  
"Hey!" he says to me directly, not even noticing Chandler yet.  
I chuckle and smile emotionally.


End file.
